knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1890.
Vojislavu Protekô je danak. Na daljnom zapadu Odavna je sunce utopilo zrak. Nad zaspalim svijetom, po selu i gradu, Spustio se sanak čaroban i lak. Umukla je pjesma veselog mornara. Sve se u spokojstvu tihano odmara. Na obali mora, pod granom "citrona", Na cvjetnom samac sjedim ja. Sa vedroga neba, s božijega trona, Bleđanoga lika puni mjesec sja; I kô slatka nada, puna svete vjere U mlađanom srcu, zvijezde trepere. Niže mene vali tihani i mali - Kô pjesmice gorske kad zarudi maj - Nestašno i blago pričati mi stali U šaptanju slatkom zadovoljstvo, raj; Pričaju mi blago neke mile bajke, Što ih samo slušah na kriocu majke. A s pučine daljne sa širokog mora, Kao onaj sveti poj, Čujem slatke glase tajanstvenog hora; To Sirene šalju noći pozdrav svoj, A slavujak, što se u zagranku skriva, Milozvučnom im se pjesmom odaziva. Sve je tako bajno, sve milotom zbori, Al' je moje lire još slabačak glas Da u jednu pjesmu sve miline stvori Što ih oko gleda u taj blažen čas; Ja sam jošte tiče koje kuša krila Da ga vinu tamo u stanove vila. Oj ti sine dični Šumadije drage, Što ti vila sveti poklonila dar, Dođi Jadran-moru, žicom lire blage Ti si kadar ovu opjevati čar; Ja sam jošte tiče koje kuša krila Da ga vinu tamo u stanove vila. U Dubrovniku, 1890. Pjesni pjesni Šta bi ona tica mala u sjenu kruga, U spletenoj mreži žica bez slobode gorskog luga? Šta bi onaj potok mali što dolinom vijuga se Svake zore, svakog dana, da ne prati tvoje glase? Zar bi tako slatko snivô ispod drvlja pastir mladi, Da mu zvukom božanskijem pjesma dušu ne zasladi? Šta bi ona divna moma kad zaliva miris cvijeće, Kad joj oko žarke duše slatka nada oblijeće? Šta li momče kad ugleda zaplamtjelo oko njeno, Bujne grudi, miris-kosu, bijelo lice i rumeno? Zar bi mogô vinuti se suri orô više svega? Ti mu silom krijepiš krila, ti visini dižeš njega! Šta bi onaj slijepac tužni u vječitom mraku noći, Da mu srce ne zagrle božanstvene tvoje moći? A rob šta bi kad ga dušman tuče lancem i Da mu srce ne zgrijevaš tvoje riječi svetim žarom? Šta bi onaj što u tami tuži, čami petsto ljeta, - Šta bi Srbin s tol'ko jada, da te nema, pjesmo sveta? U Mostaru, 5.maja 1890. Orao Tamo, kud misli samo očajnog roba stižu I suzom duše mu bolne orošen gorki vaj, Silna i veličajna uvis ga krila dižu - U vječne slobode kraj. Pod sjenkom njegovih krila, u stegu ledene strave, U prahu, u nizini, slabi se crvak vije; Pred burnijem mu krikom zebnjom se sove dave, U mrak se svaka krije. Pomamne sile munje, odjeci groma jaka Ne slediše mu stravom herojsko srce vrelo, - Kroz onaj gusti oblak, do zlatnog sunca zraka Nosi ga krilo smjelo. Oj sine slobode vječne, da li će srpska mati Jedanput tako vidjet, u visu sinka svog? Kô tebi, orle suri, hoće li krila dati I njemu silni bog? U Mostaru, 1890. Rataru Očaj teški i gorki teretom grud ti slama, Niz mrko lice tvoje potokom teče znoj; Na svakom putu tvome muka te čeka sama I patnja čitav roj. A da l' se dade ruža ubrati s vite grane Prije neg' njenog trnja ne osjetimo bod? Pregnuća duša krepkih stvaraju vedre dane - U njima niče plod. I tebi plod će niknut. Kapljice tvoga znoja Uzaman neće biti, iz njih niknuti cvijet, I ti ćeš vesô jednom pozdravljat polja svoja, I zborat plodak svet. U Mostaru, 31. marta 1890. Hercegovac na stijenju Ta što će život kada Otrgne sreću grob? Bez želja i bez nada Zašto da živi rob? Nit' kućišta imam, nit' ognjišta svoga, U gorkom dočekujem dane... Kameno je srce u svijeta toga, On prezire moje mučeničke rane; Niotkuda zračak utjehe da sine, Da me lanac tuge i mine. Kako se gorko sjećat Blaženstva prohujana, I mišlju svojom krećat U doba sretnih dana... Hej, u ono doba - sjećam ga se vazda - Kad Azijat vlada u sili, bijesu, Imao sam svega i bio sam gazda, Dječica mi hljeba željela nijesu; Pa kad za slobodu sve ustade redom, I ja za junacim' pošao sam šljedom. Za roda ime sveto Kad treba, valja mret, I ja sam tako, eto, U bojak pošô svet. Ostavih ognjište, ostadoše dobra, Zaboravih na sve što mi bješe milo, A kad našom mukom tuđin sreću pobra, Kad stradanje naše sve je zaman bilo, Povratih se kući. Ali šta je tamo? Pustoš, crna pustoš i garište samo. Gdje mi je ognjište bilo Tu zmije sikću sad, Sve dobro moje milo Gromom spržio Nit' zatekoh ljubu u životu svome, Dječicu mi redom posijekli su vuci, A žalosna majka u prizoru tome Sama život uze, izdahnu u muci; Zagrljenu s djecom grobu su je dali, Zagrljenu srećom nju su zakopali. Prošla je svaka sreća, Iščezô svaki nad, A svakog časa veća Tuga i gorki jad. Prosit, prosit moram... Nebo mi je mračno, Sa graktanjem gavran više mene kruži. Svuda oko mene jadno je i plačno, Sve uzdiše bolom, jadikuje, tuži. Mrzim ovo biće. Oj sudbino, što me Nemilosno ganjaš na svijetu tome? Ta šta će život kada Otrgne sreću grob? Bez želja i bez nada Čemu da živi rob? Oj ti golo stijenje, kućo moja mila, Tebe jošte samo ljube ove grudi; Za tebe se moja vrela krvca lila, Pa i kosti moje nek ostanu tudi! Iz tvog zagrljaja neću se odijelit, Jošte ću te jednom mojom krvlju prelit. U Mostaru, 1890. Vila Za spomen gospođici Đ. de P. Tek pod sanka mehkim krilom Sretô sam se s bajnom vilom I željno je gledah mlad; Miomirom njene kose Moje srce opilo se, I ja sretan bijah tad... Ali, eto, i na javi Bajna mi se vila javi - U oku joj sunčev sjaj. Ti si vila puna milja, Duša ti je od bosilja - Na licu ti blista raj! U Dubrovniku, 1890. Oj mladosti... Oj mladosti, slatka čašo, Iz koje se nektar pije! Oj mladosti, zlatni danci, Gdje nam sreća vijence vije! Kô toplog juga Tebe samo cvijeće krasi; Ti si sveta kao što su sveti glasi. Slatke želje, slatke nade Sjaju posred srca živa, A pod krilom zlatnog sanka U raju ti duša biva. Kô proljeće milocvjetno, Kad se lahor gorom vije, Kao nebo, kao zvijezde, Ti si puna poezije. Ti ljubavi dižeš hrame I čistom ih vjerom kadiš: Zagrljajem, milovanjem I poljupcem dušu sladiš. Oj mladosti, oj radosti, Ti si samo život pravi; Druzi, braćo, kucnimo se, Nek se sveta mladost slavi! U Mostaru, 21. decembra 1890. Sestra Hladna kiša pada. Studen vjetar bije. Mračni veo noći vasionu krije. Sve u grobnom miru mrtvi sanak sniva, Nijedan se glasak glasu ne odziva, Poljane su puste, nestalo pastira, Niti milozvučnu slavuj žicu dira; Sve je mrtvo, prazno, kô duša bez nade - Sve ti tugu priča, terete i jade. Niotkuda java. Stravom duša trne, A ja budan lutam posred noći crne; Željno pogled leti u taj istok sveti, Željno srce pita: da l' je danak meti? Ta hoće li skoro kroza guste tmine I sunašce zlatno nama da zasine? A u tome času iz te noći crne Zlokobna mi sova više glave prhne. Al' šta čujem sada? Kakve usne glase? Da l' nam mila zemlja tužno rasplaka se? Il' anđeo sleti sa nebesa doli I nad srpskom zemljom svete suze proli? Ili soko cvili u toj kršnoj strani, U duši mu sada rađaju se dani, Oni sveti danci kad je sunce sjalo, Po gori i dolji cvijeće iznicalo? Ne, na hladnom grobu, na golome Gledaj jednu momu rastuženu, samu: Mlado svoje lice u suzama kvasi, Gruva mlade grudi, čupa guste vlasi, A uz svaku suzu što joj licem tekne Žalostiva pjesma tužaljka odjekne, I nošena krilom vihora pomamna Izumire tiho posred mraka Oj, za kime žali to djevojče drago? Da li otac, majka, - najsvetije blago - Il' joj mila seja u grobu počiva, Il' za vojnom mladim suzice proliva? Ne, anđelski glasak mome rasplakane Tužno zbori: "Brate, moj bijeli dane!" A ti sjetni glasi sestrinskijeh rana Izumiru tužno posred mraka ... U Mostaru, 13. maja 1890. Povratak "Kao zraku sunca vrela, Mladog orla sila leta, I mene je odnijela Vruća želja širom svijeta. Divna moma, šljedom trajnim, Zračila mi puta duga; Divna nada s vijencem sjajnim Bješe mjesto vjernog druga. Kol'ko puta s jada Proveo sam takve noći?! Al' mi uvijek šapnu nada: "Iza noći dan će doći". Malaksaloj duši krila Bijehu njene riječi žarke, I njezina pjesma mila Nije bila glasak varke. Da, peharom slatke sreće Prelio sam duši Sa blagom se sinak kreće Krilu svoga zavičaja. Oh, kako ću vesô sada Ljubit majku, oca moga! Kako li će seja mlada Zagrliti brata svoga! Kakvo li će, moje cvijeće, Radovanje tvoje biti! Od ljubavi, silne sreće, Niz lice ćeš suze liti". I umorni putnik sada Stiže dvoru očevome: "Oče, majko, sejo mlada, Hod'te bliže srcu mome! Zagrljaj vam evo sprema Živom željom putnik mladi". Al' odziva nigdje nema; Duša strepi, ginu nadi... Nema glasa... Grudi trnu, Sreću zavi veo koba; Nad glavom mu gavran pr'nu: "Svi su tvoji posred groba". U Mostaru, 6. juna 1890. Snivao sam ... Snivao sam... Sanka krila Nosila me božjem raju, Al' u tvome zagrljaju Tek raj nađoh, zoro mila. Snivao sam... Sanak lepi U dvore me vinu majske, Al' k'o dahom duše t' rajske Bolne grudi ne okrepi... Snivao sam... Sanak bajni Odnio me zv'jezda visu; Al' mi oči vid'le nisu Takvih zv'jezda, tako sjajni'. Snivao sam... Al' tek sanak Nebesko mi pruža piće, Kad odmorim mlado žiće Na grudi ti - raja stanak... 1890. Crv Hodi, Srpče, bliže meni, Hod', sokole moj, Gledaj crva kako puzi U prašini toj. Ispotaje grize, truje Sa korjena cv'jet, I najvišoj plodnoj voćki Bude zlotvor klet. Od sv'jeta se vječno krije. Ali za to znaj: Ko se krije ništa nije, Kukavica j' taj. Nogom lupni, pogazi ga, Svakom crvu smrt! Koji gmili u prašini, - Truje cv'jetni vrt. Ti ne budi, Srpče drago, Sivi tiću moj, Ti ne budi nikad crvak - Sokolski mi stoj! U Dubrovniku, 1890. Nije davno bilo... Nije, braćo, nije davno bilo, Kad mi srce sreće pjesme vilo; Nije, braćo, nije davno bilo, Kad sam bio momče lako, čilo, Kad sam mog'o stići i uteći, Igrat' kolo, svoga druga grleći, A u grudi da mi buji snaga, Od umora da nema ni traga. Nije, braćo, nije davno bilo, Kada sam se, momče, ponosilo: Snažnom miš'com, što 'no mačem vlada, Jakim grud'ma, gdje je plamen nada; Jasnim glasom ljuljao sam goru Kad bih jutrom pozdravljao zoru, I osvitak bijeloga dana, - Ao, pjesmo, dosad nepjevana... - Nije, braćo, nije davno bilo, Kad sam im'o moje zdravlje milo. Kad sam bio kao bor u gori, Sa kime se hladni vihor bori, - Ali, evo, izgubih ga rano, Na grudi mi neki teret pan'o, Pokraj srca bona mač me bode, Po tamnini moje misli brode... Ali neću, očajati neću! Opet mene nade oblijeću: Kada sine divno pramaljeće Pa po goram' kad razaspe cv'jeće Ja ću hodit' u te čarne gore, U te divne, u vilinske dvore, Šarno cv'jeće mirisat' će svudi Miomir će izvidat' mi grudi... Opeta ću biti momče čilo, Brzo, hitro kao tičje krilo, Moć ću kolo poigrati lako, Grleć' druga, grleći ga jako; Horiće se opet pjesme moje Po gorici gdje i slavuj poje, Moć ću, rode, opet tebi služit'; Dužan sam ti, - moram se odužit'. U Dubrovniku, 1890. Pod narančama Utonulo zlatno sunce Daljnom moru na zapad, A pod cv'jetnim narančama Ja mirisni pijem slad. Niže mene plavo more Tihim valom ljubi cv'jet, Ali žarka mis'o moja Vječno tebi širi let! Čas u njedra, na kojima Mirisavi trepti maj, Čas na rujne usne sl'jeće, I tvoj čeka zagrljaj. Oj ružice neuzbrana Perivoja mirisnog, Ispod cvjetnih naranača primi pozdrav srca mog! Primi pozdrav, moje cv'jeće, Nek ga lahor nosi taj, - I pjesma će s njim da l'jeće Slaveć' tvoga lica baj... U Dubrovniku, 12. januara 1890. Mome milom drgu Dušanu N. Babiću Al' smo sretni! Našeg žića dane Samo radost i veselje prati; Ali i to, i to treba znati: Da sve mine, sve prođe, propane. I tako će skoro dan da svane, Rastanka nam zakucaće sati, - Između nas nijemo će stati Gore, brda i ravne poljane. Ali srca rastat' nam se neć'e, Toplim će se žarom zagrljati; - Kao majsko mirisavo cv'jeće. Neprekidna ljubav će im cvati; - Pa i raka, kad nas skrije veće, Ljubavi nam mirisaće cv'jeće. Dubrovniku, 19. januara 1890. Srbinovo oružje Kad ostavi Srba sreća, I goni ga sudba crna, I tužnome, mjesto cv'jeća, Pruža oštra v'jenac trna; Kad mu ime, vjeru, časti Gazila je zloba vraga, Pod nasiljem pakla strasti Služila mu seja draga. Kad pod ada stravom mrskom Zemlja mu je suze lila, A njegovom krvlju srpskom Zmija dušu krijepila. Za odbranu časti, vjere Trzao je Srbin mača, Da slobode cv'jeće bere - I dušmane da nadjača; Da satanu gadnu smrvi Prezir'o je muke ljute; Gazio je more krvi, Širio je slavi pute. Al' oružja jačeg ima Što nam crnu ponoć slama, A okove ropske snima I vlast sile pruža nama; Provodi nas kroz mrakove Do dvorova moći slavne, Slobode nam zlatne, nove Budi vedre, sv'jetle dane. To oružje što sve slama čili duh je punan moći; Bistri razum, gdje se tama Nije svila, nit' mrak noći; Što je sramno i prezreno; Što pred srdžbom sudbe nije Lednom tugom oboreno; A s branika svetog prava Ne otstupa, ne skriva se, - Sa smjelošću gordog lava Trpi muke i užase. To oružje, što sve ori I do zlatne vodi mete, Čisto j' srce, u kom gori žar istine, pravde svete. Što se trudi da saplete V'jence slave rodu svome; Da razagna tmine klete, Što mu majci grudi lome. S tim oružjem, darom neba, - Napr'jed, brate, svud bez straha! To oružje tebi treba Srbadijo, munjo plaha! S tim oružjem smjelo hodi I cilju ćeš bliže biti, To oružje sreći vodi - Sa njime ćeš pob'jediti! U Dubrovniku, 14. februara 1890. Gledao sam ... Gledao sam mladu zoru, Kada jutrom istok krasi, I rumeno lice svoje Kupa mora u talasi. Pred čarobnim likom njenim, Pred zracima silne moći - Drhti, strepi, pada, bježi, Iščezava tavna noći. Pa i meni kad se smrkne, Kad mi bolest grudi slama - Ja pogledam tebe, zoru, I s duše mi bježi tama. Srce plane vrelim žarom, I nada se dignu dvori, Pa tad kliknem: "Pjevaj, srce, Ta pred tobom zora zori!" U Dubrovniku, 1890. Da li čuješ?... Da li čuješ, usred ove noći, Iz daljine neki tajni glas? Punan milja i božanske moći Tiho, blago dol'jeće do nas. Da li glase iz gorice vile Donosi nam lahorovi let? Il' slavuja slatkopjesme mile U dolini uspavljuju cv'jet? Ne! To glasi heruvima sveta Tiho bruje u ponoći toj, Iz svemira on zemlji dol'jeta Da sa pjesmom sladi sanak tvoj. Oh, pa spavaj, tu na moje grudi Glavom kloni, zaboravi sv'jet, - Štitiće te, dok zora zarudi, Ljubav moja i heruvim svet. U Mostaru, 15. maja 1890. Milo mjesto Tamo gdje 'no lipa brsna Guste sjenke širi hlad, Gdje umilna pjesma slavlja Duši pruža rajski slad; Tamo, gdje 'no lahor mali Miomirni njiha cv'jet, Gdje 'no potok punan milja Žuboreći zdravlja sv'jet; Tu gdje sunce najmiliji S neba šalje sveti sjaj, Tu je moje mjesto milo, Tu je moga žića raj! Haj, koliko sretnih časa Proveo sam mlađan tu! U zahlatku lipe cvjetne Na grudima grleć' nju; Ljubio joj usne rujne, Milovao kose pram; - U duši se pjesme vile, Podig'o se vjere hram. Zdravo, lipo, lipo draga, I zahladak mili tvoj, Oj potoče, cv'jete, slavlje - Milo mjesto, zdravo hoj! Mostar, 29. maja 1890. Pehar od rubina Razbio sam pehar, što je Napaj'o me rujnog vina, Sad zal'jevam grudi moje Sa peharom od rubina. Ne bi pehar za sv'jet dao, Ni za krunu, odličje! U bojištu za-nj bih pao - Nek' se vrela krvca lije. Kroz paklene muke ljute Bez klecanja proć' bih znao, Svih bih zala svlad'o pute Al' pehara ne bih dao! Slatki pehar pun milote Sa nebom mi dušu spaja, Slatki pehar, pun divote, Anđelskoga punan raja! Slatki pehar! Čim ga spazim U duši se oganj prene, Slatki pehar, ja ga slavim, Slatki pehar - usne njene! U Mostaru, 21. oktobra 1890. Srpskom ocu Slatko ti spava maleno čedo - Pupoljak divni, nerazvijen cvijet, Slatko ti sniva, tiho počiva, - Sanak je njemu najljepši svijet. A brižna majka, lebdeć nad njime, Pjesmu mu pjeva, kr'jepi ga njome, I ti ga gledaš, a suza eto Zablista jedna u oku tvome. O, znadem suzu - iz bola duše, Razum'jem bore na čelu sjetne; Ti tiho šapćeš: " Spavaj mi, sine, U sanku čase uživaj sretne; Kad ljeta tebe na noge dignu, Minuće sanak, spokojstvo blago, Gledaćeš, nebo, al' nebo tamno, Plakaćeš, čedo, očeva snago! Na svakom putu, na svakoj stazi, Kuda te želja vodila bude - Trnje će tebe sretati samo, Grudi ti slamat' ledene grude; Slušaćeš uzdah očaja gorkog, Iz grudi gora, doma ti mila, Na grobu srpske propale slave Slušaćeš kako tuguje vila"... Ti tako veliš, oj oče srpski, U bolu jada, očaju tešku, - Pa zašto tako salamaš jadom Viteški sine, dušu vitešku? Ne tuži, stani, pa vrlog sina Uzdanje tvoje, zlaćanu nadu, Zarana jošte uči ga, svjetuj Za borbu dušu nek sprema mladu! Uči ga oče: da mukom samo Dižu se hrami slave i sreće, Da muke samo i teški trudi Daruju ploda mirisno cv'jeće. Uči ga: neka pred silom groma K'o stanac kamen ne drhti, str'jepi; Nek mladu dušu nebeskom pjesmom Guslara slijepa snaži, kr'jepi! Pa kad ti sinak utubi r'ječi, Kad pojmi smis'o očevog zbora: Sl'jediće stazom, što nebu vodi, Gdje ljepše sviće danak i zora! U Mostaru, 21. 1890.